Dandelion
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: Samuel Nightroad was just a 10 year old boy. Mary is just the pope's daughter. Thought when Cain kiddnaps one of them. The other will do anything to get them back. A story of Drama,Adventure, and romance. Can you handel the darkness of the world?
1. Dandelion

Disclaimer:I do not own Trinity Blood.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dandelion

Samuel hummed a happy tune as he skipped down the road. He was off to meet Mary. "Well if it ain't Little Sammy Nightroad. Were ya off ta' is such a hurry?", asked a shop keeper who was outside sweeping. Samuel stop, still smiling, and gave him the normal high five.

"I'm off to see Mary!",he said lifting his arms in the air and waving them. The shop keeper laughed, but counted on with his work.

"I swear you act just like your father.",he said as Samuel began to skip down the road once more. Samuel never told anyone, but he always had a small crush on Mary. That's why he was always so happy to see her. Thought he didn't think she liked him the same way. That and her father, which was the pope, never approved of them playing together. Unless Abel or Esther were there to watch them, but Abel was out anther mission and Esther had a council meeting today. That and Mary had lied, and said that Abel was going to be there. Now he was headed to the park to meet her, with that butterfly feeling. You know that one when you real nerves.

"Hay Samuel! Over here!",came a voice when he had just entered the park. He looked to Find Mary waving for him to come over.

"Hay I was wondering were yo-",he said tripping over a rock and landing face first onto the grass. Mary gasped and ran over.

"Are you okay?",she asked helping him up. His face was red, but not only from the fall. He nodded slowly and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good! And Tag your it!",he shouted getting up and running.

"Hay no fair!", she yelled after him.

They didn't realize that a pair of blue eye's were watching them. This man moved some of his blond hair from his face, and smile evilly. His plan was working out perfectly. Abel wouldn't know what to do when His son, and the pope's daughter went missing. It would cause a split between family's, and while they were fighting he would kill them slowly. Now he just had to wait for them to get tired from playing.

Samuel fell to the grass huffing, and Mary right beside him. "That was fun! Right?",he asked setting up. Mary looked to him and smiled.

"Yep...",she said sighing. Samuel tilted his head a little.

"Hay what's wrong? You look upset.",he said picking a dandelion that was beside him.

"Humm...Oh it's just that...I wish these day never end.",she said watching him blow the seeds every wear. One landed on his nose. They burst out laughing.

"Hay you trusty?",he asked seeing a soda machine, "I've got some change on me."

Mary nodded, and Samuel got up and walked to it. After he got her order. One cola, and for him a root beer. She laid back down on the grass and watched the clouds roll by. That is until a shadow blocked her view. "What back so soon Samuel?",she asked setting up. Thought when she she set up one hand grabbed her mouth and the other, the waist. She struggled to get loses, but he hit her in a nerve in the back of the neck. Making her black out. The man ran off and dropped a note on the ground.

Samuel walked back and looked around for his friend. Thought he walked till he heard a crunch under his foot. Then he looked down and saw the note. It read:

_Dear little brother and pope,_

_I was hoping to get both Mary and Samuel, but I could only get one. All well you should have been watching them. _

_Cain_

Samuel dropped the can's of soda and ran home. When he burst thought the door he found that Abel had gotten home. Abel looked at his huffing son. "Son what's...what's the matter? Did Mary get mad at you?", asked Abel walking over to him and keeling down to him.

"Cain...Mary...took",is all he got out before handing his father the letter. He stood up and walked out the door.

"Stay here.",he said walking down the street. Samuel ran to his room and went into a corner. He wrapped his arm's around his keens and tucked his head into the small hole. Tears fell down his face. _'I couldn't help her...I couldn't save her. I'm not good for anything.' _he thought rocking back and forth.


	2. A Blooming Bud

Chapter 2: A Blooming Bud

Abel stomped past the guards even thought they were yelling at him. They were to frighted at his glare to do anything about him. The If you get in my way I'll kill you look he always gave Cain. Thought see as how this hole thing was Cain's fault, he had all right to look like that. His bother was the reason for everything bad that happened to him. _'WHAT WAS HE THINKING! LETING THEM GO ALONE! SOME POPE!' _thought Abel slamming the door to his office open and marching in. The pope looked up from the papers he was reading to see a scowling Abel. He gulped.

"Father Nightroad...wh-what are you doing hear?",he asked nervelessly. Abel slammed the note on his desk.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING THE KIDS!",he yelled. Thought he didn't know it his fangs were protruding past his lips, and also was cutting them. The pope, with a trembling hand, picked up the note and read it.

"MARY TOLD ME THAT WE WERE GOING TO BE THERE!",he yelled standing up.

"IT SEEMS YOU DAURGHTER LIED TO YOU BECAUSE I HAD A MISSION! I WAN'T EVEN IN ROME AT THE TIME THIS HAPPEN!", yelled Abel.

"GOD SO HELP ME THAT I DON'T HAVE YOU THOWN IN JAIL KNOW!",yelled they pope shacking his fist at the Crusnik.

--------------At Abel and Esther's house------------

Esther had come home to an empty house, or that's what she thought. She walked into Samuel room to lay his hat on the bed. It had flown off when he ran into the house. That's when she saw him curled up in a little ball on the floor. Esther walked over to him, and moved some of his hair from his teary face."What's wrong?",she asked bluntly as anyone could ever ask, "Come on tell mommy."

Samuel looked up to her and hugged her, "Mary...Mary was...",was all he could get out.

"Come on it will be alright. You can tell me.",,she said rocking him back and forth gently. She knew this always seemed to calm him, but this time it wasn't working.

"Mary was taken be Cain!",he yelled still sobbing, "I couldn't do anything to save her! It's all my fault. I'm not good at anything."

Esther hugged him tighter after hearing Chan's name. The sweet motherly embrace. "Not it's not your fault. Your only a child, and there's not way you could have taken him head on. It's not your fault.", she said picking him up and cradling him in her arms. He clung to her tears streaming down his face.

What am I going to do?",he asked clenching his fist, "He's probably gonna kill her. Why is he so evil?"

Esther sighed and held him closer, she didn't know what to do. If Abel were hear he's know what to do, but he wasn't. "If you were your father. You would have stormed out of that door. And summed your wings. Flown after him, and try and kill the man the stole your love.", she said rubbing the back of his head, "I know your now your father, but that is what he would have done. Only because he has."

"I...I wish I was like dad! Then i wouldn't be such a useless wimp!",he said.

"Your not a wimp...your a strong young man.",she said wishing Abel was there to help comfort Samuel.

"Yes I am! I couldn't protect Mary!",he Yelled bitting his lower lip till it bleed. Abel had just enter the house when he heard that. He of course had gotten thrown out of the Vatican until he could control his anger. Running to his sons room and seeing Esther made him think of how he should have stayed to comfort him instead of run off like he always did.

"Samuel...", he said softly as he hugged him and Esther, "You are as strong, and as sweet as any boy I've ever met. Never forget that. Thought right now you need to cry. Your still a flower in bloom. Tears are just a way to grow. Let them fall, and when your ready...we'll go after him."

Samuel nodded as tears fell to the floor, and on his clothes. He couldn't help but feel like small right now. Like a insect , nothing more nothing less. Cling and cry. Abel took him from Esther when he had cried himself to sleep, and placed him on the bed. He removed his glasses, and untied the bow in his hair. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, and let him sleep.


	3. A Tainted Rose of Emotion

Chapter 3: A Tainted Rose of Emotion

Cain walked back and forth looking at his pray. An evil grin crossed his face as he watched tears of fear fall down her face. Finally he spoke, "Your tears aren't going to help you know. No one is coming for you. Just give up hope.",he said in a voice of dread. A voice of hopelessness and despair.

"I-I DON'T BELIVE YOU! SAMUEL AND ABEL ARE GONNA COME!", she yelled.

"Oh please those fools couldn't help a fly. As a matter of a fact I bet they aren't doing anything. Your dear little Samuel is probably crying his eye's out repeating how much of a wimp he is, and Abel is yelling at you father for not being there to watch you two.", he said moving some blond hair from his face.

"They are going to come I know they are.",she whispered as Cain began to laugh like a morion.

-------------The Nightroad resident----------

Samuel opened his eye's slowly to see that his dad was coming to wake him up anyway. He rubbed his eye's and looked at him. Sadness and determination is what could be seen in his eye's. "Dad...", he said, "...I'm ready."

Abel nodded, "Are you sure you wish to bloody the hands you will show to the lord one day?", he said handing him his glasses. Samuel knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it. Murder was not his cup of tea. Thought his friends life was on the line, and the was different.

"Yeah I'm willing to...",he said in almost a whisper. Abel frowned. Only a week before his eye's would have been full of hope, dreams, happiness, and the love he had for everyone around him. Now that were like ice. Cold and hateful. It was tearing Abel apart to his his son have the eye's of him. The eye's of his old self. Before he came into the world. Before when the wold was at peace and Cain was supposedly dead. Right now Abel would do anything just to see his son smile, or show any emotion. Instead he set there wanting for order's like a dog.

"I can't say good when your willing to kill.", and Abel placing a hand on his head, "Your are becoming an empty shell. A tainted rose of emotion. Bottling it all up until you can't stand it anymore."

Samuel just looked at the sheets. His tears had escaped him. He couldn't cry anymore, he refused to cry anymore. It was time for him to walk to the of a Nightroad. The only difference is that he was going to save her before she was killed. Before Cain could even put a scratch on her, and if he did. Samuel didn't want to think about it. He wasn't a Crusnik. He couldn't take Cain on alone, but he sure as hell would try. Nothing could stop him from getting back Mary. Not even the devil himself.

"I'm willing to...only because he's gonna hurt Mary.",he said closing his eye's. Holding back the pain, the tears, the truth that he was a child and couldn't do a damn thing to save her. Determination was the only thing he could have now. That and hope, but he locked that up. Locked it up with every other emotion that he had.

"This is gonna be a long journey...pack lightly, but intelligently.",he said leaving the room. _'It's going to take more then pure anger to kill him. I hope he's ready to give it all...even his life' _thought Abel a tear ran down his cheek at the thought of his son dieing, _'No he won't die. I hope to God he doesn't die.'_

Samuelpacked his bag of cloths and one picture he had. It was of him and Mary at his 5th birthday party. This was the most precious thing to him right now. Not his life, not his hope's, not his dreams, nothing meant more then that picture. He slid his pack on his back and walk out of his room ready for what awaited him on this journey. The pain and sadness. He was ready for all of it. Even seeing death along the way.


	4. The Rose's Thorns

Chapter 4: The Roses Thrones

Cain had left Mary to retentive something. She didn't care what, as long as she had the hope of Abel and Samuel bursting thought the doors, and beating Cain to a bloody pulp. Even if it was only Abel she would understand. Cain was a frighting man, and what ever he had in store for the young girl was bound to be painful. She would just keep her ground, like she always did. Even when the Professor tricked her into eating that experimental candy cure for the common cold that only gave her a cold, she keep her ground and hit William in the head with a book. "Still thinking you have hope?",he asked holding up a knife, "Give it up...They aren't coming for you. Abel and your father are probably in a first fight right now. Yelling and punching. How I wish I was there."

Mary looked at the knife with a stern iron will look. You could tell she was related to Caterina. "Yes they are.",she said calmly. Cain smiled and bright the knife to her face. He didn't apply presser to the tip, so if wouldn't cut her. Thought he did run it across her cheek.

"Tell me...do you know anything about Samuel's father?",he asked toying with her. He wasn't going to cut her, well not yet anyway.

She was still looking at him, "No...Only that his a priest.", she said not really caring what Samuel's family history was right now.

"He's a monster just like me. A matter of a fact his my baby brother.",said Cain awakening his Crusnik side, "Amazing that your best friend may have this power. Vampire's that drink the blood of other vampire's. Crusnik"

Cain opened his eye's to show her that his blue eye's had now changed to blood red. His fangs made him look viscous. His blond hair made a halo of unholy darkness. Angelic wight wings appeared behind this devil. Something so beautiful, and yet so tainted with evil. Mary finally spoke, "SAMUEL'S NO MONSTER!",she yelled and tears fell down her face. She couldn't bare the thought of her best friend being such a beast. The monster that the Vatican tried so hard to rid the world of. There was no way he could be one.

"Then tell me...Has he ever told you about his grandmother? How about a grand father?", asked Cain seeing her disbelief, "If no it's because he don't have grandparents. Seeing as how Abel was made in a lab, and Esther parents kill when she was a child."

Mary tried so hard to not lesion to what Cain was saying. She knew Samuel wasn't a monster, and if he was that would change there friendship. The only thing that would change is her feeling's for him. If she knew more about him, she might dare i say love him. She would want to be close to him. Knowing that he could protect her. "SAMUEL'S NO MONSTER!", she yelled one more time before bursting out into tears. Cain was happy. He had done what he wanted. Bring tears to her face. Just one more way to bring pain. So he left, left her to cry. _'Samuel's no monster...he's my friend.' _she thought closing her eye's, _' He's my best friend.'_


	5. The Bud is Blooming

Chapter 5: The Bud is blooming...

Samuel walked behind Abel. They were far from Rome by now, and almost to the New Human Empire. Abel was hoping the contact with Asta was fruitful. Along with that he was hoping Seth would also prove some help. Cain wouldn't stand a chance against Abel and Samuel, but if you add Seth into the equation. They would win, and Mary would be safe.

On the other hand Samuel would stop and look into the sky once and awhile. The sky would be so nice and bright, and his look so bleak and dim. Abel would look back at him with concern, but he would just smile and continue walking._ This isn't good...We need to get to Asta or Seth before he emotionally breaks down, and becomes even more depressed._, thought Abel as he picked him up and cradled him. He was just a child, and he needed sleep, so when Abel saw him getting tired he would carry him. Though if he did run into Asta first ,what would she say about Samuel? Yes, they had seen each other on missions and such, but he didn't talk about his family around her. He knew it would hurt her feeling's, because he could tell she had feelings for him. He just thought of her as a friend, and treated her like one too. Might she have taken some of that the wrong way? It really didn't matter, his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and readied himself. Only to have his glasses slide down his nose as he whispered, "...As...Asta", well that and almost dropping Samuel. Though he caught him, and didn't even wake him.

"Who's the little one?',Asta asked looking at him and smiling, "He looks so cute."

"Well...erm...", said Abel as he cleared his thought, "...he's...he's my son."

Asta's smile grow bigger, "Awwwww...he looks just like you. Mind if I carry him?", she asked. It was almost scaring him at how Asta was acting, but then she might have found another love. He nodded and carefully placed his sleeping son into her arms. They walked until they reached the entrance of The New Human Empire, where Asta was asked for her ID. There ,a stage coach met them, and they road till they made it to the Manor were Seth was waiting for them. Though, when she saw Samuel she , for some odd reason, was saddened. Now Abel was really confused. Asta was happy, but Seth was sad. Now ,there was something wrong here.

"Okay so you wanted to know were Cain was because...?", Seth asked raising an eye brow. Abel frowned and told the story to her. Now ,she had more question's running through her head, Abel could tell. 'And he's worried about her why?", she added.

"Hey now Seth he's only 10! Why would he feel such things toward a girl?", he asked standing up. He really looked like a father now. He had the 'your in deep shit' scowl down. It made Seth flinch. Then she jolted when she heard a yawn.

"Dad...", he said yawning again, "...were are we?"

Abel looked over at him and smiled. He placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair a little. "Were in The New Human Empire. The one who's carrying you is Asta, and that one over there...", he pointed to Seth,"... Is your Auntie Seth."

Samuel looked up at Asta and smiled, then he looked over at Seth. Asta let him down and he ran and gave her a hug. "Yeah Auntie Seth!", he yelled smiling. He was just hiding his sadness behind a smile. Abel knew that, and he had a feeling Seth knew that.

"Hey there Samuel.", she said hugging him. Then she looked at Abel, "Now...Abel I want to have a word with you.", she said pointing a finger to a door. Samuel had walked back over to his father, and then over to Asta when he left.

When Abel turned around from locking the door, he saw Seth's angry face, and glopped. "Seth I just want to know...Why are you looking at me that way?", he asked closing his eye's. Seth sighed.

"It's not like I don't love Samuel okay. It's just...didn't you think before you considering of what might happen if you had a child?", she asked tapping her foot to the ground, "I mean he is a male, what makes you think he doesn't have that power?"

"You would think it would show by now.", said Abel, "Besides if he does then what concern is it to you. He is my son."

Seth saw he would not reason with her, and let out a sigh, "Fine, but I have one more question. How did you get so good at the look?", she asked remembering how he made her flinch. Abel smiled.

"You mean this one...", he said doing that face again, "...Samuel would climb the book cases, and Esther left me to scold him. It kinda comes natural after awhile. When you get mad it's the first face you make."

"Comes with being a father?", she asked. Abel nodded with a smile on his face, "Wait wouldn't you have heard him climbing the book case?", she asked.

"He never really broke anything climbing up.", said Abel scratching the back of his head. Seth nodded and let him leave. When Abel left Seth began he thought process.

_I must have really stupid brother's. Really I would piece together that he was flying up to the top of the book case after the 2nd time he did it. I just hope Abel figure's it out before it comes out._, thought Seth as she walked out. When she got out she saw something she thought she would never see. Abel was cradling him again, he was asleep, and Abel was looking at him with a smile and soft eye's. Only one other person did he see look that way at, and that was Lilith. She really didn't notice how he looked at Esther. Then she heard him sing a low, soft lullaby.

"Where are you going my little one..little one/Where are you going my baby ..my own/Turn around and you're two/Turn around and you're four/Turn around and you're a young babe/Going out of the door/Where are you going my little one..little one/Where are you going my baby..my own/Turn around and you're six/Turn around and you're eight/Turn around and you're a young lad/going out of the gate/Where are you going my little one...little one/Where are you going my baby ...my own/Turn around and you're young /Turn around and you're grown/Turn around and you're a young man/With babes of your own", he sang. It was low, soft, and sweet. Seth had never really seen him act this way before. She like him this way.

"You are going to leave in the morning, right?", she asked is almost a whisper. Abel nodded still looking at Samuel. The young buy was off in his own little world. Were anything could, and can happen. He didn't want to jerk his little man from it as soon as he got there. Seth smiled, and gestured for him to follow her to a room. When they got to a room, and were in, Abel put Samuel in bed and tucked him in. He took the glasses off him, folded them, and placed them on the bedside stand. Then kissed his forehead goodnight, and then went to a chair in the corner of the room, near the window, and looked out over the city. It was wonderful. This night was one of the happiest of the last few.

Abel sat there for sometime, but soon felt sleep enter his body. He changed into his nightgown, climbed into his own bed, took off his glasses, and looked over at Samuel. "Sleep well my son.", he said smiling. Soon he was in his own world. The same as Samuel.


End file.
